User blog:Bluestripe the Wild/Bluestripe,A Name Remembered
This story is dedicated to Hollyfire53, Pinedance Coneslinger, and to Wild Doogy Plumm for being so nice to me since I'm new.I hope you all enjoy my first fan fiction.Eulaliiiiiiaaaaaa! Prolouge An old female hare sat in the nearly deserted dining hall in the mountain of Salamandastron, recalling memories from long ago. The old hare sat thinking of those long gone days when a young hare babe ran up and sat beside her. "Can you tell me a story about very fierce warriors, ma'arm?” asked the hare babe. "I think I can tell a story to please you, you little rouge!” said the old harewife. The old harewife was about to start her story when more hares started to gather around to listen to her tale. Soon, every hare in Salamandastron, and even the Badger Lord was crowded in the dining hall, awaiting the old hare's tale. The old harewife started her story. "This happened a long time ago, I will start my tale, it begins like this..." Book One:The Badger With A Blue Stripe Chapter 1 Long ago, in Mossflower Woods, there lived a family of badgers. The father was a strong, sturdy badger called Oakpaw. The mother was a big, but gentle badger named Renah. The smallest member of the family was special. What made him special was that where most badgers have a white stripe running down the middle of their faces, he had a blue stripe instead. Because of his blue stripe, his parents named the badger babe Bluestripe. One day when Bluestripe was older, (three seasons old) he became bored and started searching for something to keep him entertained when he saw his mother, Renah. "Mamma, Mamma, I'm bored, can you play with me?" Renah knew she had no other option.” It seems I have no other choice, it seems I will be your playmate." Bluestripe jumped up and down excitedly. "Yay! Mamma is gonna play games with me!" Renah smiled at the antics of her son.” Come Bluestripe, let's go play outside." Renah and Bluestripe had played together for a long time when Renah had to stop to catch her breath. When Renah got up to play more games with Bluestripe, her son was nowhere to be seen. Renah searched through the forest calling his name. "Bluestripe! Come out, wherever you are!” No response. Renah was getting worried, it was almost dark outside. After several more minutes of searching, Renah spotted Bluestripe hiding behind a bush.” Come here, you little wretch!” said Renah, making an attempt to grab her son. "EEK!", squealed Bluestripe as his mother grabbed at him. Bluestripe jumped nimbly out of his mother's reach and ran. Renah began to chase her mischievous son. After chasing Bluestripe for a minute or two, Renah finally caught the naughty badger babe. "Grr! I’ve got you, you fat little badger!" said Renah as she began tickling Bluestripe. "Hee hee hee! Oh Mamma, stop that tickles!" giggled Bluestripe. Despite the happy atmosphere, trouble was not to far away. As Renah and Bluestripe laughed and played together, a group of vermin circled mother and child. "Well lookee 'ere, 'tis a pair 'o stripedogs!", snickered a ferret. "You two stripehounds better come with us to the castle of Lord Panthera Longclaws, you two would make good slaves for 'is majesty," said an important looking stoat. "You're not putting a paw near my child!" growled Renah. "Then we'll just take your brat an' you can stay 'ere. Get the stripedog babe!" said the stoat. A rat had walked forward towards Bluestripe when THUMP! The rat who had walked forward lay dead, killed by Renah, who stood clutching a tree branch like a mace. "I warned you once now away with you all!" Renah charged at the vermin. CRASH, THWACK, WHACK! Renah battered away at the vermin. "Stop the stripedog! Kill 'er!” shouted the stoat. A ferret raised his spear to throw when Renah brought the tree branch over his skull, killing him. Renah made a rush for the stoat captain, attacking whoever came too close. “Kill the badger, hurry!” wailed the horrified stoat. A weasel archer named Scring pulled an arrow and prepared to fire at Renah. TWANG! The arrow found its mark in Renah, right in the chest. "Mamma!” cried out Bluestripe. Renah gave her son one last smile and fell over, dead. Bluestripe began to cry. "Hurry, get that badger brat!” commanded the stoat captain. Right before the vermin left, the stoat captain kicked Renah's body and said, "See, no worries. Just stay 'ere an' sleep." As the vermin carried Bluestripe away, he turned to look at the body of his mother. Soon, the vermin were at the castle of Panthera Longclaws. The vermin carried Bluestripe to the top of the castle, the chambers of Panthera Longclaws. When the vermin brought the badger babe in, Bluestripe was surprised. Panthera Longclaws was a wildcat with no stripes and he wore a black cape fastened by a weasel's skull. "My, my, what do we have here?” The wildcat's voice sent shivers down Bluestripe's back. "We found 'im in the woods with another stripedog, Scring was the one to kill 'er.", said the stoat captain. "Hmm, you're quite a skilled archer, Scring. I will reward you by appointing you as the Assassin Squad Captain." said Panthera. "Thank you, sire," said Scring. "Now, why did you bring me a badger babe?” asked the wildcat. "When he grows to be big an' strong, he will become a good slave.” answered the stoat captain. "Give him the markings of a slave; and use the blue paint," ordered the wildcat ruler. Bluestripe sniffled. Panthera Longclaws turned on the young badger. He gave a wicked smile. Even though Bluestripe was scared, he tried to be brave. “You killed my Mamma, I'll get you someday!” The wildcat's smile grew larger. Then, Panthera Longclaws laughed. "Guards, take him away!" Bluestripe glared at Panthera Longclaws as the guards carried him away. Chapter 2 Sixteen seasons after the badger babe was brought to Panthera Longclaws, a blue striped badger sat thinking in a cell, his hands and feet manacled to the wall. The badger was trying to recall something from many seasons ago. In dreams, he would often see a big female badger smiling at him. The badger could not recall who she was. In the dream, the female badger would always say this, "Bluestripe, Bluestripe..." The badger did not know what that meant. He was thinking about the female badger in his dreams when a sound aroused his attention. He turned to see a rat who was on guard duty knocking his spear butt on the cell door. "Oi! You in there! 'Is majesty, Lord Panthera Longclaws, demands that you, 'is slave, bring 'im a bottle o' wine an' somethin' decent to eat!" said the rat guard. Two more guards, a fox and a stoat, came and unhooked the badger's manacles and chained his hands together so that he could only reach a certain length and led the badger to the wildcat's chamber. Soon, the badger was holding a platter with a bottle of wine and a roasted dove, ready for Panthera Longclaws. When the two guards and the badger entered the chambers of the wildcat, Panthera gave a smile at seeing the blue striped badger doing as he wanted. "Give me my meal, stripehound," ordered the wildcat. The sound of the wildcat's voice always sent a chill through the badger's body. The badger walked forward to give the wildcat tyrant his food. "Your food," said the badger. Panthera Longclaws dismissed the food, wanting to taunt the badger more. “Well done, stripedog, I thought you might have gotten the dove confused with a fish, seeing as how great a fool you are." The badger was so used to being called names that he forgot his own real name. The badger felt his temper rising a little. “As a matter of fact, I had no trouble telling the dove and fish apart." "Is that so? Then what took you so long to get here, thickhead?” mocked the wildcat. "Seeing as how my feet are bound, it makes walking a slow process. You should know since you have had ordered your guards to do that," the badger coolly replied. Panthera Longclaws's features became angry. “Well at least I am not foolish enough to have forgotten my own name!” smirked the wildcat triumphantly. The badger could no longer restrain his anger. “Here wildcat, do you want something to eat?” The badger threw the platter of food in the wildcat's face. Wine dripped from Panthera's stripeless fur while his roasted dove lay on the ground. “Why you little gutless worm! I’ll make your death nice and slow for you! Grrrr! Guards, take the stripedog out of my sight!" More guards came in to pull the badger back to his cell. The badger never blinked once as he and Panthera Longclaws locked eyes. Spear butts hit the badger as he was dragged from the wildcat's royal chamber. Chapter 3 Log-a-log Sorex was the chief of all the Guosim shrews. The Guosim were in their logboats, which they use to get around in, when Log-a-log stopped them. “Halt, Guosim! What's that over yonder?” The shrews looked in the direction their chief pointed to. A long shape was swimming in the water, towards the shrew logboats. The shape stopped in front of the logboat Log-a-log Sorex was in. Suddenly, a huge, scaly head appeared from out of the water. "Paddle, mates! It’s a water snake!" commanded the shrew chief. The Guosim paddled as they never had in their life to escape from the water snake. The shrews kept paddling until they were on the shore. "Phew! That scaly fiend is gone!” said a shrew. "Are we gonna get back in the logboats now, chief?” asked another shrew. Log-a-log Sorex was an adventurous shrew, never giving up once there were adventures to be had. “No, we're gonna explore the land to see what the land offers for us." In the distance there was a large castle, looming over even the tallest trees in Mossflower. Log-a-log planned to go around the wildcat's fortress, just in case foebeasts occupied it. After the Guosim had gotten closer to the castle, a young shrewmaid named Lilla spoke up. "Oi, Chief, come an' take a look at this." Log-a-log Sorex ran over to Lilla, who sat peering into a barred window. In the cell sat a badger with a blue stripe. "Hello, friend, how did you get stuck in there?" asked Log-a-log Sorex. "I don't know. I’ve been here for as long as I remember," replied the badger. "No worries, mate. We're gonna break you out of there as soon as we can." said the shrew chieftain. "Oh, thank you so much! When are you going to get me out of here?" asked the badger. "Tonight." said Log-a-log Sorex. Chapter 4 Panthera Longclaws was in a terrible rage. "Scring! Go fetch Wroc Caw for me, quickly!" snapped the wildcat. The Assassin Squad captain looked nervous. “But Lord, Wroc Caw's a mad killer!" "I know that! Now get out of my sight before I skin you and use your hide as a new rug! Go!” snarled Panthera Longclaws. Wroc Caw was a huge crow who led an army of crows and ravens. Wroc Caw and his army lived in the roof of the wildcat's castle. Wroc Caw's force numbered to nearly a thousand in all. Wroc Caw and Panthera Longclaws had a great respect for each other, seeing each other as skilled warriors. The crow leader was preening his neck feathers when Scring appeared with a message. "His Majesty, Lord Panthera Longclaws, requires your presence in 'is royal chamber," said Scring. The big crow looked down at Scring."Caaacraaaaawww! It's about time that wildcat needs me. I thought he had forgotten of my existence! Let us go see Panthera Longclaws!" Panthera Longclaws was awaiting the arrival of his Assassin Squad captain when Scring and Wroc Caw walked in. "I have brought 'im, sire," reported the weasel. "Very good, Scring," said the Panthera. "What do you need from me, Longclaws?" asked the crow leader. "You see, Caw, it goes like this....." The badger sat in his prison cell, waiting for his shrew friends to rescue him. The badger gazed out the window. In the sky sat a full moon. The badger recalled no life outside being a slave to Panthera Longclaws but something about that full moon was familiar. A moon as full as this one also hung in the sky sixteen seasons earlier. Suddenly, the image of the female badger appeared in the badger's head. The badger continued to look at the full moon while the female badger appeared in his mind. The badger grew angry. Angry at not remembering his name. Angry at not remembering any life before being a slave to the wildcat. Angry at not knowing who the the female badger was. And lastly, angry at Panthera Longclaws for keeping him as a slave. Blood rose to the blue striped badger's eyes. The badger's vision was clouded by red mist. The badger slave let out an angry roar. "Roooooooaaaaaaaarrrrrr!" The rat on guard duty, named Winey, woke up and complained loudly. "Give your yappin' gob a rest, will ya? Some of us are tryin' to get a bit o' sleep around 'ere!" Winey looked over at the badger. The badger was walking as far as his manacles would allow him. "Oi! You in there! Stop pullin' the manacles or they'll break!" Winey then realized what the badger was doing. The badger kept on pulling the manacles to their limit when CRACK! The manacles snapped off the locks in the wall. The badger dropped them, walking towards the barred window. The blue striped badger began to pull on one of the bars in the window. The incredible strength in the badger allowed him to pull the bar out with little difficulty. The badger stood there, manacles in one hand, a bar in the other. The badger walked to the door and kicked it down. Winey fled in terror. "Aaaaaaagghhhhh! The stripedog is escapin'! The stripedog is escapin'!" Chapter 5 Log-a-log Sorex and his shrews were using grappling hooks to climb up the wall that surrounded the prison cells so they could get inside to were the blue striped badger was. When all the shrews, about four hundred in all, had climbed onto the wall, Log-a-log spoke up. "Okay Guosim, here's the plan. We're gonna take the stairs that lead us to the main part of the castle an' we'll get the badger. After that, we help the badger escape safely by fightin' the vermin that get in the way. Then we run back to the logboats an' go as far as we can until the vermin come after us." "That sure is a plan to me, chief!" said a shrew named Boggle. "Prepare to fight, Guosim. Slingers, check your supply of rocks. Archers, make sure your quivers are full. Get ready, we're goin' in!" said Log-a-log Sorex. Every shrew pulled out the brightly colored headbands and tied them around their foreheads. Log-a-log pulled out his rapier as a sign for everybeast to do likewise. Sorex and all the other shrews licked their rapiers as a sign of an upcoming battle. "I'm ready, chief!" said Lilla, the shrewmaid. "I am, too. Here we go Guosim!" said Log-a-log Sorex. Panthera Longclaws was planning with Wroc Caw when Winey, the rat came darting into the wildcat's chamber. "What do you want, rat?" asked the wildcat tyrant. "Sire, the stripedog 'as escaped from 'is cell," reported Winey. "WHAT?!" said Panthera Longclaws incredulously. "Get Scring and the Assassin Squad and any other soldiers down to the dungeon stairs. Hurry!" commanded the wildcat. Winey ran off to follow his master's orders. "Cacraaaaaawwwww! I will bring my crows and ravens to help you and your soldiers catch the stripehound!" said Wroc Caw. "Thank you, friend. Let us put that blue striped fool in his place," said Panthera Longclaws. The blue striped badger was making his way past the cells in the dungeon and was getting nearer to the dungeon stairs. So was another creature. Scring and his Assassin Squad were also getting closer to the dungeon stairs. The Assassin Squad numbered about seven score and was mainly weasels and foxes with several ferrets and a few stoats. Scring began to reveal the plan to the vermin assassins. "Alright, me lucky buckoes, here's the plan. Once the stripedog comes up those stairs, he won't see us. That's when we use our bows and arrows. We won't kill 'im, though. Lord Panthera wants 'im alive." The badger could see the stairs now. He began to walk up from the dungeon slowly. The badger finally made it up the stairs when, suddenly ,a stoat jumped onto his back from behind! The badger jumped backwards, smashing the stoat against the wall. Chaos suddenly broke out. Scring knew his cover was blown. The Assassin Squad ran towards the badger pulling out weapons for close combat. Every beast in the Assassin Squad had daggers that they began to draw. Other vermin began to pull out swords and one sided axes hidden under black cloaks. The badger saw the oncoming vermin and began to swing the manacles madly. He hit out with his bar at the vermin assassins. The badger knew he could not fight them forever. He needed help, fast. Log-a-log Sorex and his shrews heard cries from not too far off and wondered what they were. The Guosim walked a little way until the blue striped badger was in view. Log-a-log Sorex recognized the creature who was fighting the vermin. "It's our badger friend, mates! Charge, Guosim, charge! Logalogalogaloglooooog!" The Guosim shrews charged at the Assassin Squad as shrew rapiers slashed at the foebeasts. The shrew archers and slingers were finishing off the vermin that were not killed by the shrews with rapiers. A fox with an axe slashed at the blue striped badger. The badger ducked and kicked the fox, knocking the air from him. Soon, the blue striped badger was fighting back-to-back with Log-a-log Sorex. "We have to leave before Panthera Longclaws comes for us!" said the badger. "Alright, mate. I've got a plan. When I gives the signal, we all rush past the vermin and leave before the wildcat comes," said the shrew chieftain. "One, two, three, charge!" yelled Log-a-log. The Guosim and the blue striped badger began to run where they saw sunlight in the distance. When the shrews and the badger ran by a passage in the corridor, a spine chilling voice rang out. "It's the badger and some shrews, get them! Don't let them escape!" It was Panthera Longclaws. Behind him was a horde of vermin and Wroc Caw with his crows and ravens. Some of the faster vermin were catching up with the Guosim and the badger. The archers and slingers were sending volleys of arrows and stones at the vermin. The archers and slingers were holding the vermin off for a while until Wroc Caw and his crows and ravens came swooping down at the shrews. Around five shrews were slain by the birds' sudden rush. "I can see daylight ahead, run as fast as ya can!" said Log-a-log Sorex. The shrews and the badger ran as fast as their legs could carry them towards the daylight. The vermin were getting closer. Panthera Longclaws ran outside after the shrews and came to a sudden stop. The wildcat tyrant looked down from a balcony at the shrews with the escaped badger who were in the water below. "Grrrrrr! I'll get you one day, stripedog! You just wait and see! And when I do catch you, I'll make your death nice and slow!" yelled the wildcat furiously. The Guosim and their escaped prisoner looked up at the wildcat and his horde and laughed. Panthera Longclaws turned to grab his spear, but when he turned to look back, the shrews and the blue striped badger were gone. Chapter 6 Log-a-log Sorex and the Guosim shrews were getting in their logboats with the now free badger in tow. "Hurry, Guosim, hurry! The wildcat will 'ave his vermin out searchin' for us soon!" said the shrew chieftain. The shrew logboats began to go faster as the shrews paddled faster. The Guosoim shrews kept on paddling until late afternoon when they were sure that Panthera Longclaws and his vermin were far behind. The shrews sat around campfires as it grew dark, eating and drinking, cracking jokes, arguing ,(something shrews are well known for) and generally relaxing. Log-a-log Sorex and a few of the other shrews were sitting with the blue striped badger, questioning him about his life. "So what's yer name, matey?" asked Boggle curiously. "I don't have one," the badger casually replied. "WHAT?! Yer meanin' to tell me that ya don't got a name?" asked Lilla, the shrewmaid. "I never remember having a name. But sometimes, I have strange dreams with a female badger calling out "Bluestripe, Bluestripe..." said the badger. "Well I've got an idea why she was callin' out Bluestripe. You probably forgot yer name since the vermin just called you stripedog an' such, Bluestripe is probably yer name!" said Log-a-log Sorex. "You really think so?" asked the badger curiously. "Aye, that's what I think yer name is. You will now be known as Bluestripe," said the shrew chieftain. "It's a nice name for me, don't you think?" asked the newly named badger. "Aye, what else would you be called with a big ol' blue stripe runnin' down the midle o' yer face?" said Lilla. Shrews were rolling around on the ground, laughing at the joke told by the shrewmaid. Bluestripe began to do something he had not done in a long time. Laugh. Panthera Longclaws was in a terrible rage. The wildcat commanded his horde to gather in front of the castle and await orders. When the wildcat strode outside, his horde had done as they were commanded. The wildcat tyrant began to speak to his awaiting horde. "Earlier today, the stripehound escaped with the help of some shrews. You brainless idiots let him escape. Now you will have to be punished. I will send Scring and most of you out in the woods to do some recruiting to make up for your slain comrades." Scring looked up at his master dutifully. "Sire, I will carry out your orders as they were commanded." "Good, Scring. Now take five hundred of our strongest soldiers and go recruit any roaming vermin bands that will join us. Now, go, quickly!" ordered the wildcat tyrant. "Craw! This is a good time for me and my followers to become useful. We will find the earthcrawlers and that stripehound and ambush them. This is good, my followers and I are ready for bloodshed! Caaaaaacraaaaawwwwww!" Panthera Longclaws turned to see Wroc Caw perching on a big oak tree with many of his crows and ravens with him. "Do as you may, but do not kill the stripedog. I am the one to carry out the death of him," commanded Panthera. The look in his eyes was deadly. Everybeast present knew how serious the wildcat tyrant was. Death was in store for anyone who tried to stop the wildcat warlord from accomplishing his task. Wroc Caw and seven hundred crows and ravens took off as soon as Panthera Longclaws had given orders. Scring and five hundred soldiers made their way into Mossflower Woods, searching for new vermin recruits. Wroc Caw and his crows and ravens were all flying silently, blending in with the night sky.Wroc Caw noticed several small lights and began to fly closer to them. Log-a-log Sorex and Bluestripe, along with the Guosim shrews, were growing tired and decided to go to sleep.Bluestripe was almost asleep when an uneasy feeling crept over him.Bluestripe rolled over on his side to look around.He saw a something moving closer to where the Guosim shrews were sleeping.Bluestripe picked up his manacles and began to spin them.With a whirring sound, Bluestripe threw the manacles.The manacles hit the figure with a loud thud.Bluestripe ran over to the limp figure.It was a raven. Suddenly, many crows and ravens flew from the night sky.Bluestripe picked up his manacles and iron bar and shouted,"Wake up, Guosim!We've been ambushed!" Shrews woke up amidst mass chaos.Slingers and a few archers began to drive the birds back a little.Log-a-log Sorex shouted,"To the logboats, Guosim!Retreat!" The shrews ran as fast as their legs could carry them to the logboats."Row!Row!Row!",roared the shrew chieftan to his rowers. Deathfang was the leader of a tribe of barbaric vermin.He was a muscular stoat with red, blue, and yellow markings on his face and arms.Deathfang had about eight score at his command, all savage killers. Deathfang and his small army always sat up in trees, making an ambush would be no problem.Deathfang was sitting up in a oak tree with Ammz, the fox tracker."Ammz, where's the next place where the pickin's are good?", asked Deathfang. "I'm not sure, Lord.", answered Ammz.Deathfang looked at his tracker with an exhausted look on his painted face. "Well, go look fer someplace with nice grub!", said the burly stoat. Before Ammz could go look for a place with lots of food, Yeltir, a small, brown-furred rat with keen eyes, yelled out,"Chief, I sees an army comin' this way!" Deathfang looked where Yeltir pointed.A weasel with five hundred vermin were coming near the grove of trees he and his little army were in. Winey the rat had been premoted from a rank of a normal soldier to a scout.Winey was running slightly ahead of the recruiting party to scan the woods for any vermin who could be recruited into the horde.Winey was poking at bushes with his spear when he heard a rustling noise nearby. Winey crawled to the bush and jumped where he heard the rustling noise.A powerful creature threw Winey of of its body and stood over the rat with anger in its eyes.The creature Winey had jumped on was a large,fat weasel with red, blue, and yellow markings on his face."Wot do ya think you're doin', eh?",asked the fat weasel. "I didn't know yew was in those bushes, honest!", babbled the rat scout. "I don't forgive anybeast fer hurtin' me.", growled the weasel as he pulled out a long dagger. "Hey, Reic, wot 'ave ya found?", said a nearby voice. Out of a bush near Winey and the weasel came a ferret with markings similair to the fat weasel's. "I just got ambushed by dis lil' rat.Jumped on top o' me, so he did!", said the weasel. "Oi!Reic just found a rat over 'ere!", shouted the ferret. A whole group of vermin with markings like the weasel and the ferret surronded Winey, grinning wickedly and toying with their weapons.A huge, muscular stoat stood in front of Winey and smiled and asked the rat a question in a mocking tone."Where do you come from, rat?" "He's with us.", said a stern voice. All of Deathfang's army looked up to see who the speaker was.It was Scring with five hundred vermin soldiers at his back. Chapter 7 Panthera Longclaws was on his castle walls when he spotted Scring and his five hundred soldiers.Panthera shouted orders at the guards at the front gate."Guards!Open the gate, Scring and the rest of my horde are back!" The four guards at the gate opened the gate for their comrades.Scring and the recruiting party marched into the castle grounds with the newly recruited vermin under Deathfang's command. "We have recruited more soldiers for your army, just as you ordered, Sire.", said Scring as he bowed to the wildcat tyrant. Panthera Longclaws looked at the army of Deathfang curiously."Hmmmm, who is the leader of this little army that has just recruited?", asked Panthera. "I am.", said Deathfang as he strode out of the crowd.Deathfang carried a big club in one hand and a long, sharp dagger in the other. "So this is the big, strong commander that leads the group of soldiers that Scring has just recruited.I am honored to meet you.I must know your name so that I can premote you to a high position in my army.", said Panthera Longclaws. "My name is Deathfang.I lead an army of eight score, all loyal and armed to the teeth.", said Deathfang, looking around at his small army. Panthera looked at the primitive weapons and shields that were carrried by Deathfang and his army."Hmmmm, your weapons are a bit primitive, I will give you weapons and shields made of steel instead of wood or rock.", said Panthera Longclaws. "We are grateful to yer Highness fer doin' such a kind act for me and my army.", said Deathfang. Panthera turned to Scring and gave out orders."Scring, get some of my soldiers to bring better weapons for Deathfang and his followers, and bring several hard-working soldiers to me."Scring bowed and left to carry out his master's commands. Wroc Caw and his followers were in pursuit of the shrew logboats.Log-a-log Sorex looked over his shoulder to see Wroc Caw and many crows and ravens flying only a few feet behind the logboats.Two shrew brothers were bravely holding back the birds with a sling and their bow and arrows. Two crows and a raven came flying at the shrew brothers, giving out the warcry of Wroc Caw and his followers."Wrrrrrrooooccccccaaaawwwwwwwww!" The brother with the bow and arrows quickly placed a shaft to his bow and fired at the raven.The raven dropped like a stone into the water below.The brother with the sling quickly took a good sized pebble from his pouch and put it i his sling.The shrew fired the slingstone with deadly accuracy.One of the two crows fell into the water, dead. There was still one crow left for the shrew brothers to kill.The brother with the bow and arrows placed another shaft to his bow and fired at the crow.The crow was fast and it narrowly avoided the deadly shaft and came flying towards the brother with the bow and arrows.The crow grabbed the shrew in his claws and thrust at the shrew's neck with his beak.The shrew felt blood gushing from his neck as his eyes clouded over in death. Log-a-log Sorex saw that the birds were closing in on the logboats and shouted out commands."Paddle, Guosim!Paddle like ya never did before!" The logboats began getting farther ahead of the birds until they came to a shady are where trees towered over the river.The followers of Wroc Caw stopped abruptly when they came to the shady area.The trees were so low that it made flying difficult for the birds. "Cacccrrrawwwww!Those rivermice have escaped from us for now but I have a plan.We will perch nearby where the trees become normal and do not make it where we cannot fly.When they come out of there, we will swoop down on them and we will kill them all!", said Wroc Caw with a wicked twinkle in the crow leader's dark eyes. Chapter 8 Bluestripe was lying exhausted against the side of the logboat when he heard crying.Bluestripe looked to where he heard the crying and saw a young shrew weeping over the body of a slain shrew. "What is the matter, friend?", asked Bluestripe, putting a hand on the young shrew's shoulder. "Ya see this shrew 'ere?Well, that was me older brother, Nurra.He got slain when me an' him was fightin' off those birds back there.He got killed by one of those crows.Someday, if we meet up again, I'm gonna kill the crow that slew my brother, that's a promise!", said the young shrew, sniffling as he tried to stop himself from crying more. Log-a-log Sorex walked over to Bluestripe and the young shrew to see what was going on."What's the matter, Rune?",asked the shrew chieftain. Bluestripe answered for Rune."His brother, Nurra got killed by one of those crows that was after us.Rune says that he and Nurra killed two of those birds before they killed his brother." "I know how you feel, mate.I lost mates in many battles.", said Sorex comfortingly. A shrew named Aran called out to Sorex in a loud voice."Chief, I see a lil' group of houses over yonder.Should we stop to see if we can rest a while?" Sorex began issuing orders to his tribe."Paddle the logboats to that shore over there.C'mon, Guosim, let's get the job done!" The shrew logboats were all on the shore in a short amount of time with shrews standing on the riverbank, awaiting orders from their chieftain. Log-a-log Sorex looked at the assembly of shrews and then began to speak."I'm familiar with these parts and I know the creatures who live in those houses over there.Since they're kind to all, I think they will show us hospitality and treat us well.So when they offer ya food, don't go shovin' it down your gob, act like you're shrews who have at least a little bit of manners.Understood, Guosim?" "Aye, aye, Chief!", answered the shrew tribe in a roar. Log-a-log Sorex walked over to a tree with a door in the middle of it and knocked on the little door.A female hedgehog came out of the house and looked very suprised when she saw Sorex."C'mon out everybeast, quick!Sorex is back to see us!", shouted the female hedgehog as she ran to all the other houses to spread the news. Several mice, a whole crew of moles, a rag-tag band of squirrels, and a big male otter ran out of the houses to gather around Sorex.The big male otter clapped Sorex on the back."Curl me whiskers an' pull me rudder, is it really ol' Sorex?Where have ya been all these seasons, matey?" Sorex shoved the otter playfully."What have I been doin' all these seasons?Take a look at yourself, you shrimp scoffin' barrel bellied excuse for an otter!" Sorex and the male otter walked over to Bluestripe when Sorex began to introduce the otter. Category:Blog posts Category:Fan Fiction